


Humans

by httpstiles



Series: To Be Pack [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bondage, Drugged Sex, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stiles is okay in the end for the most part, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 23:16:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1796941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/httpstiles/pseuds/httpstiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles forgets often enough that humans can be monsters, too.<br/>On top of that, there's a feeling that Stiles starts to get; the feeling says something bad is going to happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Humans

**Author's Note:**

> For any confusion on time frame, please read Series Notes.

It's a normal night. By normal, as Stiles would define, it meant that nothing supernatural was out to get the pack at the time and most of the pack were at home with their family. Those that didn't have family were together.

“Do you ever wonder if the people in mental hospitals that "hear voices" are actually crazy? What if they're like Lydia?” His dad huffs a laugh and sips at his Diet Pepsi.

“Most people who are actually susceptible to the Supernatural probably won't admit it and have hardcore evidence, like you did.” Stiles pokes around at his food salad some more before shoving some croutons into his mouth a bit aggressively and chewing louder than usual. John hears it over his own chewing. “Alright-,” Stiles stops chewing, “what's up?” Stiles swallows.

“What do you mean?”

“Something's on your mind.”

“Well you already answered my question and it seems accurate.”

“Try again. I know there's something else rattling around in there. There always is.” Stiles sets his fork down with a clatter and leans back in his chair.

“I feel like... this isn't right. I have this gut feeling that something isn't right. But I'm not feeling it in my gut.”

“Where are you feeling it?”

“In my chest. Like a post-roller coaster-drop feeling.”

The next day at school, everything seems normal.

The rest of the week feels normal.

The only thing out of the ordinary is that Stiles gets _asked out on a date._

 

“You got asked out?” his dad asks, smiling. “What's her name?” Stiles fiddles with his hands for a few seconds. He opens his mouth to respond, but can't find the words. “Oh, sorry.” He looks at his dad confused and he has a face he can't read. “Well, what's his name then?” He gives 10 seconds to pure staring.

“You knew?”

“It's not really that I knew you were gay, just knew you were like your mom. You carry a lot from her in the way you simply walk and act sometimes Stiles.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean that you're a bit more open minded. You see people for their personality and characteristics.”

“As apposed to...?”

“Gender.”

“Oh.” His dad nods and rubs at the back of his neck. “So it's tomorrow at 7:00. His name is Jeremy and he's a senior.”

 

They end up at The Jungle and, really, Stiles expected a little more on the first date. He doesn't complain though because he's getting free drinks paid by random guys.

“Just take it. You don't need to dance with them just because they get you a drink. It's cool, I understand. And the less I pay.” Stiles actually laughs and hands over one of the two drinks he's had sent over to where they're sitting on stools.

When they finish their drinks, laughing and chatting, which actually isn't too hard on the opposite side of the building from the dance floor and music, Jeremy smiles a bright smile and pecks Stiles on the lips. He can't help a small smile and he's pretty sure he blushes.

“Next round is on me for sure.” He turns to the shirtless guy running the bar and smiles cheerfully. “My good sir, I need two shots of the sweetest liquor you have!” The man smiles back and leans toward him on the counter.

“Do you have a tab or are you paying in cash?”

“Open a tab under JJ, please.”

“Alright, sir,” the guy winks at Jeremy and a pang of jealousy hits Stiles, “your drinks will be right up.” Jeremy leans back towards Stiles and kisses him, then slowly slides his mouth to the side and places his hands on Stiles hips. He nibbles on his ear and breathes heavy into it. Shivers run down Stiles' spine and a tingly feeling radiates through his body.

The moment is interrupted when the shots are set next to them with a smile. Jeremy passes his to him and Stiles can't help but feel like a normal teenager for once.

“Bottoms up!”

 

They end up making out in a bathroom stall. The lights are dimmed, just two neon strips of light that still give it the club vibe. It's rare that anyone comes in here, considering its furthest from the dance floor. After they'd danced when they first arrived, they'd stayed as far as possible from it so they could actually talk. The bathrooms aren't far from where they were sat.

For a little bit, not much happens. There's groping, a bit of moaning, too, on both parts, and the pure sound of wet, smacking lips. The bad feeling that's been bugging Stiles is long gone since they arrived, but now the void of space where it was is filled with a physical uneasy feeling.

“Hey, Jeremy,” Jeremy pulls away. “Let's just stop, for a second.” Jeremy just smiles and starts sucking at Stiles' neck again. He can't help the small groan.

“What's wrong?” Jeremy asks, still attacking his neck.

“Nothing, well between us, I just- I feel a little uneasy.”

“Why?”

“I don't- I'm not sure.”

“Is it a physical thing, or a feeling?”

“I don't know.” Jeremy smirks a small expression that looks like he's a child getting something to go his way.

“You'll be fine.” Jeremy goes back to pressing his tongue in his mouth and Stiles just goes with it.

The dizziness kicks in a minute later. He tries to say something, but Jeremy's mouth is so distracting. His hands are undoing his pants, the belt clinking doing something to him, and before the pants come anymore undone, Jeremy's hand is sliding up under his shirt. He rubs all up and down Stiles' back.

“Wait, Jeremy, wait. We're- I haven't done this before.”

“I'll guide you through it.”

“That's not what I meant!”

“It's all you get.” Jeremy lets out a small human snarl and starts undressing Stiles. The pants are pulled down to his ankles and Jeremy presses into Stiles groin. Stiles tries to push him off, but everything about his body seems wrong. He can't find his voice, and he can't move right.

“J-Jer,” he tries. “Please.”

“Shh, baby. I got you.” In a blur, the two are in the floor. Stiles is pressed on his back and Jeremy hovers above him, one leg between Stiles'. He pushes on Jeremy as hard as he can, which isn't hard at all.

“Would you fucking stop?” he growls out. “I have handcuffs in my pocket, don't make me use them.” That's when the tears escape. There's a bit more clarity now as Stiles starts shoving harder.

“Get the fuck off me man!” He tries punching him, too, but it's weak and Jeremy grabs his hand and his arm down, smashing his elbow into the tile.

“I fucking warned you!” The handcuffs come out then and his first wrist is no issue. Stiles is crying and using all his strength to get away now.

“No!” Stiles cries. “No! Just stop! Please!” Jeremy flips him over and finally yanks his second wrist into the cuff. “Jeremy!” His underwear fly down.

 

Neither of the two hear the door open so when Stiles cries out next, Danny Mahealani hears it. The stall door slams open with a shout and Jeremy freezes in his movements. What Danny sees horrifies him and anger floods through his system. Stiles is exposed, arms under his back, with a tear streaked face. He jumps on Jeremy in the next second. He lands a punch to his face before Jeremy catches up to reality and starts fighting back. Danny is strong, but he's never had to fight before. He hates to admit it, but he doesn't seem like the hardest opponent.

Jeremy slams him backward into the wall then and knees him in his ribs.

“Here's the damn key. If I thought it'd be this hard I wouldn't have bothered.” Jeremy throws a key at a groaning Danny and leans down to Stiles ear. He shivers and tries to scoot away, but Jeremy grabs him by the neck. “You were so easy until I got to this point, don't think I won't try for this piece of ass again. If you tell anyone, I'll come after you.” Jeremy drops him and leaves the bathroom. After a few seconds of tears, there's a warm hand on Stiles' face.

“Stiles? Hey, Stiles, I'm here okay. I need you turn over so I can undo the cuffs.” Danny sounds beyond unsure of himself, but Stiles knows he's trying to be helpful. He obliges and rolls over. Danny can't help the breath of air he takes in. Along his lower back is a few small marks, red from where the cuffs pressed into his back. His wrists are worse, skin rubbed raw and bleeding from one small spot. He undoes the wrists as fast and harmless as he can, not really even sure how handcuffs work, and then pulls Stiles up a little, helping him pull his underwear and pants back up. Once it's done, Stiles just sits. Tears are streaming down his face, and Danny holds him.

“I think he spiked my drink.”

“When did it start kicking in?”

“Like 10 minutes ago.”

“Stiles, I'm going to have to take you to the hospital.” Stiles just nods.

“Yeah, I- I can't let this get infected,” he motions to his wrist emotionlessly. “I'm in a bathroom with so many germs it's-”

“C'mon, Stiles. Let's get you out of here, okay? Can you walk?”

“I don't- I'm not sure. He- he just- and it hurts.” He cried out. “He pulled out the second you showed up.”

“It's okay. I'll help you.”

 

It's around 11:00 that the Sheriff shows up at the hospital. He was supposed to be home early tonight, but now he's got a call in for a rape victim and it's fresh. He doesn't mean to think of it as a good thing, but most victims wait too long to do something about it. He's got two more deputies with him when he enters and heads straight for the front desk. The nurse hands him a file without saying anything and the Sheriff takes it, asking which room.

“520,” she replies pointing down a corridor. When he turns, he sees Danny Mahealani, siting in a waiting chair. He's got a bruise on his cheek.

“Danny, are you okay?” Danny looks up and his eyes widen.

“Yeah, I'm fine.”

“You don't happen to know who I just got called in for do you?”

“You mean they didn't tell you the name?” Danny sits up straight and swallows the lump in his throat.

“So you were with him?”

“Sir, it's Stiles.”

 

Running into the room, orders for the deputies to give him a few minutes, with Danny behind him, he feels like his world is crumbling. His heart beat is crazy in his ears. The pounding in his chest won't go away and then he sees his son, sleeping. Around his right wrist is bandaging, and an angry red line covers his left. The same wrist has an IV line. There's bruising on his neck and jaw and he can't tell if those are from something or hickeys.

“They're non-consented hickeys.” Danny answers his unspoken question. “I walked in to the bathroom and it was empty, but then I heard Stiles shout. He got away.” John nods at Danny. “Sir, I don't know how serious this guy was about it, but he- I think you should have some kind of officer stand guard by his door.”

“Why?” he grinds his teeth asking.

“He threatened Stiles and said that if he told anyone he would come for him. I wouldn't risk that on my choice alone, but Stiles insisted we tell. I guess he's 18 so he could also get charged for assaulting a minor.”

He points to his face and lifts his shirt where his ribs seem to be bruised.

“Yeah, he can get major jail time for that combined.” He trails off in thought. “He told me he was taking my son to a movie then to eat. I don't want to know how you got in there, but that boy and my son-”

“Stiles told me that Jeremy had talked it out with you. He told Stiles that you'd given the okay because Jeremy had promised precautions so Stiles didn't feel the need to ask or tell. Then he said Jeremy knew people that worked there. They got them drinks for a price.”

“Lord, have mercy.” He rubs a hand over his face. “Danny, you can go home but I'm going to need you to come in for a debriefing tomorrow. Do you think you'll be okay at home or would you feel better with one of the men outside your house?”

“I'm sure I'll be fine. My parents are home and I already called them. They're waiting up for me.” “Alright,” he pats him on the shoulder. “Ice those bruises and Danny, thank you. I don't want to know how far things could have gone if you hadn't been there. I know that even though you were at a club, you're a responsible young man. Don't give me a reason to revoke your fake I.D.” “Oh sir, you only need to be 18 to enter.” Johns face morphs into confusion.

“You're not eighteen.”

“Good night, sir.”

“Go home, Danny.”

“Absolutely.” 

 -

Danny really should have known better. Stiles' phone is broken, had been crushed between his back pocket and the tile floor, and he and his dad were the only ones with him that night. When he runs into Scott and Allison at the movie theatre while he's with his date the next day, he shouldn't have asked how Stiles is doing. Scott doesn't know yet.

“He's alright I guess. We haven't talked since he told me about his date before he went on it yesterday. Why do you ask?” Even Allison looks a bit skeptical as Danny draws a blank in his head. What if Stiles doesn't even want them to know?

“Oh, just haven't seen you around him much.”

“We hang out everyday at lunch and during lacrosse when we can.”

“I knew that. Just- just curious.” Of course, how is Danny to know that Scott can hear his heartbeat? And his face, Scott's eyes can see the outline of the make up, can see that he's hiding something.

“We're going to be late to the movie,” his date says walking up with popcorn. “Let's go,” he adds with encouraging smile.

“Yeah, movie,” Danny says to Scott. “I'll see you around.”

“Well he was acting weird. Do you want to call Stiles? Maybe something happened?” Allison suggests.

“Yeah. I'll call him.” He pulls his phone out, handing his drink to Allison while he calls. The phone rings a few times, then a few more before he gets Stiles' voicemail.

“He could be busy. Isn't his dad supposed to have today off?”

“Yeah. I'll call again later.”

Lucky (not at all) for Danny, he's distracted the whole date, worrying about Stiles. They were never close, but Stiles was as close as a team mate got, and he was worried for him. He was taken advantage of just last night and here he is on a date! So the date goes to shit and Danny gets left without a ride home.

He's standing on the side of the theatre where his date's car has just driven off and he's going to call Jackson, but instead his side gets pummeled into and he goes to the ground with someone on top of him.

“I know you two fucking told! I'm going to go to jail! There's a fucking police man outside Stiles' hospital room,” he hisses. “A police car drove up to my house when I was leaving my street. I have a lawyer.”

“And I have Jackson Whittemore's dad if you want to go down that road.”

“If we want to go down that road I could just kill you.”

“And you'd be the first suspect,” Danny spits back.

“How about you leave?” A different voice rings out. Both turn their heads and see Scott McCall standing there.

Caught off guard, Jeremy grabs Danny's head and smashes it down onto the floor. Danny groans and his visions swirls. What he doesn't see is the knife until it's stabbing into Scott. He pulls it out in the same amount of time and takes off.

“Oh my god,” Danny says trying to get up. “Scott? Are you okay?”

Suddenly the boy's face is in front of his. His eyes flash gold for a second before returning to their normal brown.

“What the fuck?”

“I'll explain later. We have to go.”

“Scott you just got stabbed!”

“It's healing. I'll explain later. What was all that about?”

“Take me to the hospital.”

“What? Are you okay? Shit I smell your blood.”

“No- no I'm fine, just- Stiles and his dad are there. We need to go now.”

-

“Danny? Scott? What the hell happened?” The Sheriff stands up and inspects Danny's forehead.

“It's superficial,” he says. “It only looks bad. Right now we have Jeremy to worry about.”

“He did this?” John asks.

“That was the guy Stiles went on a date with?” Scott asks. “What the hell happened in the past 24 hours? Why are we here?” John takes a moment to pause and stare at Scott.

“Stiles is here," he responds a little more quiet.

“What? Does my mom know?”

“Yes and we didn't want you to know yet.”

“Why? Did this Jeremy guy hurt him? Is that why there's a police man outside Stiles' room?” he asks pointing down the hall.

“Scott, last night Stiles was attacked by Jeremy Wallers. There was some minor injuries, but he had some tissue tearing and he needed to get some tests run.”

“Tissue tearing? Tests? Define 'attack'.”

“Scott I don't need you getting worked up right now.” He motions to his own eyes. They'd done the color thing again. “Last night he raped my son. Stiles didn't want anyone to know until the official report was in.”

“And Danny could know?!”

“Watch your tone son! Danny was there right when it happened. We have multiple cruisers out looking for him with an APB out on him and his car. What the hell happened?”

“He jumped me outside the theatre,” Danny says. “Threatened me that if I tell he'll kill me and then stabbed Scott, but he's healing or whatever the fuck that means.” The sheriff gives Scott a look.

“I can't help the eyes when I'm injured. I'll explain it later. What matter right now is Stiles' safety.”

“This guy is really fucked up in the head and he's going to try to attack Stiles and I again, I know it.”

“Hey, we'll find him okay.” John places a hand on Danny's shoulder and looks him in the eye. “Scott, get your mom to take a look at his cut. And change your shirt, you have blood on it.”

 

Around 11:00 PM, Danny finds himself sitting in a hospital chair once again. This time around, he's got Scott McCall sitting next to him and one police officer standing guard. (He's already called his parents explaining the situation and they're mad they weren't in the know about what happened the previous night.)

An uneasy feeling has sat inside him since the encounter hours ago, and he's glad that Stiles is asleep and unaware of everything happening around him. The Police Officer's radio goes off.

“We have a witness spotting Jeremy Wallers and his car. Gas station off Clinton Avenue. All units proceed.”

Scott can feel the tension in the room disappear after that. Even the officer loosens his stance. His mom walks in then.

“Stiles is awake. Would you boys like to see him?” Scott nods and glances to Danny, who is already getting up.

Together, they walk down the halls and make a few turns until they see the officer that guards Stiles' door. He must know who they are because he steps aside to let them in. Stiles is messing around with a phone.

“My dad got me a new iPhone but I don't even understand how these work. I've never used an Apple device.” Scott laughs and throws himself at the boy, hugging him, and Stiles hugs right back. Melissa steps back outside and Danny takes the seat at the side of the bed.

“How are you feeling?” he asks as Scott steps away.

“Better,” is all Stiles answers. “Thanks for yesterday, Danny. And bringing me here.”

“It was no problem. I'm glad you're okay.” There's a silence for a few moments.

“What's new?” Stiles asks. “Other than a crazy guy that's out for our blood.”

“Danny knows.”

“Knows what?” Scott flashes his eyes and Stiles looks between the two.

“I'm still waiting on an explanation on that.”

“Well it's a way to kill time.”

“Don't use that phrase.”

 

 

At 1:36 AM, Scott gets a call that Jeremy is behind bars, knowing that either way he's going to prison, and has confessed to doing everything. The trio are happy, but Scott can sense some weird uneasiness around Stiles. When he asks what's wrong, Stiles plays with his fingers.

“At the beginning of the week I had this weird feeling, like something was going to happen.”

“Something did happen.”

“Well, that's the thing. I still have the feeling.”


End file.
